The present invention relates generally to a Micro-Electrical Mechanical System (MEMS) mirror, and more particularly to a double axis MEMS mirror.
Micro electrical mechanical systems are useful in a variety of applications. One such application is as a moveable mirror for redirecting light. A single axis mirror, however, does not always provide the ability to redirect light from a light source as desired. Moveable mirrors may also exhibit flex or other unwanted distortional effects. Also, placement of electric pads to move the mirror may be difficult, and providing electrical access to those pads may cause manufacturing and operational difficulties. In addition, MEMS mirrors may be constructed using different materials or structures, and the bonding of different materials or structures may result in damage to the mirror, resulting in decrease yields.